


Jim & Sarah

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Starcraft Smut [2]
Category: Heroes of the Storm, Starcraft ii
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: A quick test of an idea I had, inspired by BlizzCon!





	

The battle had been long and hard. Sky Temple was in ruins. One side certainly won, only one core was standing, but neither side fared particularly well. Kerrigan and Raynor lay together in one of the softer areas free of rubble. They had fought on opposite sides, but now they were together. That's all that mattered. 

She had to stretch a bit, but she was able to slip her head into the black power armor's visor slot and plant her lips firmly on his for a big wet kiss. She loved the way his rough scruff face felt pressed against hers. Yes, Sarah Kerrigan truly loved Jim Raynor. The question was, did he still love her? Oh sure, he loved the idea of her, but what about her reality? Did he love...this?

The talon-tipped appendages which jutted out from her back like bony wings were just prehensile enough to work around front of her and individually start unscrewing the plates to Raynor's armor. 

"Wow," commented Jim.

"I've had a lot of time to practice since arriving in the Nexus," said Kerrigan.

"Practice, eh?" Jim raised his eyebrows. 

Sarah leaned back, half sitting up from her previous position laying on top of him. 

"Jim, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I didn't even know where here was at first and--"

"Sarah, it's ok. I just want you to be happy," said Raynor. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his bare hand. Her wings had worked fast, indeed. He firmly gripped her arm at the bicep and slid out from under her. Jim twisted himself so that he was over her, slowly leaning Sarah backwards."I'm just happy I'm here with you now."

Kerrigan closed her eyes and smiled. She slowly shook her head as she said, "Oh, Jim. That's the way we made love when I was human. I'm Queen of the Zerg, now." 

Suddenly, her eyes glowed a bright green. Jim and Sarah were both lifted into the air by her psychic power. Jim was repositioned as if he were laying on his back on thin air, Sarah flared over top of him, straddling his waist as if she were kneeling above him. Ray Norma pants came undone without Sarah so much as twitching a muscle. She spoke and her voice had an echo to it, "If you want me, I'll have you my way."

"Y-Yes," stammered Jim.

She slowly lowered herself onto his exposed rigid member, moving herself tantalizingly slowly. As she let him inside her body, they both gasped. This had been a long time in coming, but they would not be. At least, not the first time tonight.


End file.
